This invention is directed to a tennis racket with an adjustable length handle which can be located in the desired position and clamped in place with the grip.
The conventional tennis racket has an open frame with strings across and has a handle fixed thereto. Tennis rackets with various fixed lengths are available on the market so that the player may buy a racket with a handle of a length which he believes most suitable. It is clear that as a young tennis player grows, with increasing arm length and increasing strength, he continually needs a longer handle on his racket. However, there are other situations in which adjustment of the length of the tennis racket is desirable. A longer handle gives more power by the player to the ball while a shorter handle gives him more control of the ball. A player who has been out of practice for awhile finds that he has less control. Therefore, it is desirable to shorten the handle to gain that control until he practices sufficiently and then, upon regain of control, he can lengthen the handle for the increase in power.
Some experienced players will find that changing the handle length will improve his game against particular opponents and on different kinds of surfaces. Only a short handle change is necessary to cover the various situations, with a 2-inch handle length change being an example of the maximum change that would be desired in these kinds of circumstances. For some players, a greater change may be. helpful, but since the change in control and power is large with small handle length changes, a nominal 2-inch maximum is all that is usually required. Thus, there is a need for a tennis racket having a handle which can be positioned to a desired length and can be readjusted in length as desired.